


Kissy Cutie Live!

by RanMouri82



Series: SnippetTales [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanMouri82/pseuds/RanMouri82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To both Alphys and Undyne, the new Mew Mew video game was serious business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissy Cutie Live!

When Undyne tramped through the front door of the duplex that Alphys had converted into what she called her 'officially unofficial surface lab-workshop for all manner of scientific and magical inventions'—Undyne called it Alphys' lab for short—she shouted, "Hey!"

Usually, that gained a response of, "Up here!", "Down here!", or "W-wait, I'm coming!" but instead, as Undyne closed the door and rolled a kink out of her shoulder, all she heard was faint, distant music. Though the sound was too muffled to make out any words, there were bright, cheery female voices singing in unison. Sounded like it was coming from a radio or something.

Undyne puzzled over this as she stepped between the latest piles of scraps Alphys had gathered from the local human garbage dump. Maybe Alphys was watching an anime on her phone? She had gone bonkers when she discovered Crunchyroll.

But as Undyne poked her head into the kitchen, she found Alphys in her lab coat, surrounded by cans of her newest favorite beverage, Red Bull, while hunched over and tapping her smartphone. Each tap sounded like the rattle of a tambourine.

"Hey—"

"Hold on, almost got it!" Alphys squeaked, her fingers flying at a frantic pace. A second later, the song finished and bells chimed. Alphys' yellow cheeks turned rosy. "Yes! Finally, a full combo on Expert!"

"So that's a game?"

"Eep!" Alphys started and tossed her phone into the air, but Undyne grabbed it just before it could hit the floor. Laughing nervously, Alphys scratched her head and said, "Oh, s-sorry, Undyne. Didn't see you there."

Undyne turned over the phone to see what the fuss was about and glanced at a familiar, bright pink title screen. "Didn't know Mew Mew had a video game."

"It does now! Remember how Mew Mew's getting an anniversary reboot?" Alphys asked, reaching overhead to grab the phone back from Undyne before scrolling through multiple screens. "Well, to celebrate, they took the fifth episode of the first season, the one where Mew Mew and her friends performed in an idol competition, and turned it into a rhythm game. They even got the original voice cast for a vintage feel—well, okay, they added the one-dimensional class president from Mew Mew 2 but relegated her to the minorest of roles—and what you do is pick a song for the girls to sing with Mew Mew as leader, and as the circles float out, you tap the screen and get points, but if you miss them you lose points, and that affects your ranking and rewards, and anyway, here! Try it!"

Alphys shoved her phone back into Undyne's hands and shone with a mystical radiance.

Shrugging, Undyne sat down and watched as a still frame of a backlit auditorium appeared, followed by a semicircle of buttons. Twinkling notes from the first opening of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, "Love Candy xoxo NYA~", began to play. But then, Undyne furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait. Did you say 'ranking'?"

"Yeah," Alphys said, "why?"

Undyne gnashed her teeth while a ripple of energy coursed through her arms. With sudden, cosmic levels of aggression, she yelled, "LET'S DO THIS!"

Slamming her thumbs onto the screen, Undyne jabbed the buttons in time with the song's intro, making the word 'Perfect!' flash across. One circle slid down toward a button, then several others followed, and Undyne shifted her razor-sharp focus to each one. 'Perfect! Perfect! Great! Perfect!'

A minute into the song, Mew Mew herself appeared on-screen and purred. "Nya!"

"Huh?" Undyne raised a curious eyebrow.

"That's a score boost. You're doing a lot of combos, too," Alphys said, clapping in time to the music. Suddenly, she paused mid-clap and stared. "Uh oh."

A pair of circles moved to the farthest ends of the screen, slipping out of Undyne's reach, but immediately Undyne growled, dropped the phone onto the table and produced a pair of shining spears above her shoulders. "NgaaaaaAAAH!"

Alphys flailed, squeaking, "Wait!"

Her cry came too late. Undyne's spears flew through the air with electric speed and shattered the glass. Alphys' smartphone crackled as the impact bore twin holes through it and dented the table.

The music stopped. Undyne gaped. "Oops."

As she reached for the sparking phone, Alphys grabbed her hand and yelled, "Stop! You'll electrocute yourself!"

"...I broke it, huh?" Undyne muttered, cringing at the damage while Alphys blushed and released her hand. "Sorry, Alphys. I'll buy you a new one." To her surprise, however, Alphys dashed across the room, rummaged through a stack of books, returned with a tablet and stylus, and began to write furiously. "What are you doing?"

"Taking notes! And you can't buy me this because it's a unique model I built for myself, but whatever," Alphys said, her eyes shining as she kept scribbling. "The Apple Corporation wants me to develop a new protective glass for iPhones that's lightweight and durable for both humans and monsters, so I've been trying it out with what I've got, and I was going to ask you to help me test the amount of pressure it would take to break the glass, but this is perfect! Just wish I'd thought to record it."

Grimacing, Undyne pointed to the phone, which now had a faint curl of smoke rising from it into the air as it gave up its ghost. "You mean you wanted me to break this?"

"Mm hmm! Sorry I didn't mention it earlier." Alphys finished writing and tucked the stylus into its silver port while beaming with victory. Turning on her heel to walk away, she said, "Just need to add this data to my—ack!"

"Hold it." Undyne released the collar of Alphys' lab coat from her iron grip and said, "There's just one thing I have to know."

Rubbing her choked neck, Alphys said, "Y-yeah?"

Undyne nodded toward the flickering screen. "I saw my results before the phone died. What does 'S' mean?"

"Huh? Oh!" Alphys smiled, letting out a relieved sigh. "That's your rank. The best you can get is 'S'."

Undyne leaped out of her seat, knocking it over, and pumped a fist in the air. "Woo! I beat the game! I kicked its butt! YEAH!"

"Uh, yeah, good job! B-be right back!" Alphys said, rushing away from the kitchen and escaping into the next room while Undyne continued her jubilant victory jumps. After all, Alphys just did not have the heart to tell the former head of the Royal Guard that she had only beaten the level on Easy.


End file.
